User blog:BlouseGirl/Why you should all like the Royals
Since most people are siding with the Rebels in the Royal and Rebel conflict, I'd like to distinguish the Royals' personalities and histories, to show everyone that each of them is important, no matter how much you guys may dislike an individual character, so here are the Royals, and please tell me if I've missed any details out. Royals Apple White - Okay, so this is a big one. Apple's one of the main characters in the franchise, but she's getting a lot of hate. Why, might you ask? Well, she's against Raven in the conflict when most of the fans consider themselves Rebels and side with Raven. Plus, some of you might think Apple's a bit spoiled. Depends on how you think people are spoiled. Like Daring, Apple's mother guaranteed her a Happily Ever After and how well a ruler she's going to become, and Raven so happens to shake her dreams up on the spot, which is rather disappointing if you put yourself in Apple's shoes. (Imagine a villain, one of the most important characters which makes a good fairytale, gone.) In the books, Apple's a really different character who's helpful and kind as well, so please don't hate on her. Ashlynn Ella - Ashlynn's mother died an unexpected and early death, but before she did, she told her how great her Happily Ever After would be. Ashlynn, wanting to please her mother, goes for the Royals. Ever since she met Hunter, she's really worried so they decided to keep their relationship a secret. Duchess Swan just found out with an unrevealed reason, but Ashlynn and Hunter are both happy now and Ashlynn sides with the Rebels too, making her a person who stands in the middle of the Royal and Rebel conflict, just like Poppy O'Hair. Blondie Lockes - Blondie considers herself a Royal, and states she's of a royal status blood line. Blondie also revealed that her and her family are only "distantly royal", meaning that maybe a long-term family member in her family could have been related to a King or Queen of a land, but her dad's likely a mayor of some faraway place. And about her personality, Blondie's not meddlesome and she's not willing to stretch the truth (unlike the Ghostly Gossip, also known as Spectra Vondergeist, who didn't get the students' permission) but you get what I mean. Blondie's a picky perfectionist who's helpful, so no, no stereotype of being the "dumb blonde" of EAH please... Briar Beauty - Briar's an awfully unconfident Royal who secretly believes in rewriting destinies. Okay, so Briar's just wanting to liven up her life before she sleeps, but Briar's not exactly my favorite character, but I am willing to support her to change her destiny if she doesn't want it, and I'm sure she might sooner or later. Briar also has to live under the roof of eight brothers, which can be a bit tiresome if you don't get along with them, but siblings love each other no matter what. However, Briar's willing to do anything for her BFFA's, like Apple, so she isn't under the stereotype "dumb party girl", because she's a studious student too. Daring Charming - Daring's being called "arrogant", but I don't think that's the case. Like Apple, the two were guaranteed by their parents first-hand on how successful they'll make out to be as the next in their fairytales. Daring's going to rescue Apple from an eternal slumber and they're both going to be famous, so he's not arrogant, he's just sometimes overconfident, as all the Charmings have their own charming trait. SPOILERS COMING UP!!! DO NOT READ THE STRIKETHROUGH IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH THE SPANISH WEBISODES YET. Since Daring and Lizzie are currently dating secretly, revealed in "Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date". Honestly, I don't think many people are going to have a problem with this besides Apple, because Daring's fallen for the wrong girl, but Apple and Daring have "forever after to be together". Apple and Daring just don't see each other as a couple. I mean, they both are Royals, right...? A Royal dating a Royal won't shock the school..much. Dexter Charming - Dexter's also unconfident with his destiny because of a number of things: Dexter finds it hard to stand his dad criticising him of how Daring is better and that he should learn from him. His dad's even willing to compare him to Daring, and this has also rubbed off on Dexter too. This motivates Daring on how good a King Charming he would be, but not Dexter, as I can relate because I've gone through this problem too. Dexter's also got a crush on Raven Queen, so that would be inconvenient because Raven's starting to like Dexter. (Dexen forever XD) Duchess Swan - This character's got the exact amount of hate as Apple, and people have always asked this question: Duchess Swan or Apple White? Duchess was also burdoning a mystery on her shoulders, like how she was born. Well, Duchess is a special and complex character who shouldn't be misunderstood. I assure you, Duchess just isn't really thinking out of the box. She's wanting to keep her status as a Royal and follow her destiny... which she'll hopefully switch with someone. But, it's going to be harder to switch with a Royal because they're fighting for it too. Holly O'Hair - Personally, Holly O'Hair isn't my favorite character, although I do like her attitude towards her friends and to Poppy. She's a fangirl of Apple, and she loves learning about others' destinies. Holly also seems really enthusiastic about Princessology and sticking with tradition, which in other words... could possibly help Headmaster Grimm in a way...? (Despite the fact that she wanted Poppy to enroll in EAH, but they got it sorted out.) Hopper Croakington II - Hopper Croakington has this huge crush on Briar, and Briar sees them as friends and she now tends to giggle whenever he transforms into frog form. I personally am a huge Briar Beauty x Hopper Croakington II shipper, but we still have no idea on Hopper's backstory and why he's a Royal. Lizzie Hearts - Now, she's my favorite EAH character. Firstly, Lizzie's a misunderstood person who values trust. Luckily, people like Maddie and Kitty have faith in her and she does too, however she wishes to keep a solid reputation. Lizzie's a really kind person too, but she's a tough cookie on the outside if she feels insecure. Lizzie also wishes to be a kinder Queen of Hearts, but she will keep the traits of being an elegant Queen, so she's stopping the decapitation threats. This obviously won't be a big change in destiny. (As she states, the decapitation threats are just Wonderlandian ways of greeting.) Lizzie's learning, which is great! Category:Blog posts